The Fremont Plague
The Fremont Plague: The Fremont Plague (FP) also known as the FREPLA, was one of the most devastating pandemics that swept across a region known as the Bay Area. This disease has resulted in the deaths of close to 100,000 people, with those between the ages of 14-26 being the most affected. This virus spreads by consumption of infected milk tea drinks. Control of the outbreaks are difficult to control because of the regularity of milk tea drinks being sold in the region. The Fremont Plague is a viral infection that attacks the brain and leaves the victim paralyzed within 7 days of being infected. This infection spreads quickly throughout the entire body and has exactly 3 stages. Stage 1: The symptoms of this stage will include the victim consuming a large amount of milk tea. This virus will take over the anterior cingulate cortex as well as the orbitofrontal region of the brain. These areas of the brain controls hydration in the body, and throughout this entire stage, the victim will consume close to 20 cups of milk tea. This stage is difficult for most the population to notice as this symptom is common in the ages of 14-19 as a normal habit. This stage will last anywhere between 6 hours to 1 day. Stage 2: This stage will take place once the virus has reached the amygdala and the midcingulate cortex. Once the victim has been infected there, their mood will drastically shift as the virus now controls the emotions. The victim will suffer severe mood swings as well as drastic temperature changes within their body. The symptoms are similar to those of puberty and premenstrual syndrome, with the only difference being that it will be sped up. Stage Two will typically last for 18 hours. If discovered early on, this stage is also the only stage that would allow for recovery. To see treatments, refer to 'Treatments and Recovery. ' Stage 3: Once the victim has reached this stage, the virus would have spread to the victim’s hippocampus and hypothalamus regions of the brain, taking over their memory. The victim will proceed to fall into depression like symptoms and begin to question every aspect in their lives. Due to the loss or distortion of their memory, the victims will lose their purpose in life and go through a series of actions that can be categorized under the subsection of “Mid Life Crisis Syndrome”. This is the stage where the victim is also the most toxic to the surrounding community. The victim will attempt to find their purpose in life by creating more infected milk tea drinks to sell to the community. The stage will last anywhere from 2-4 days. By the end of this stage, this victim will fall prey to paralysis, as the viral infection will have finally reached the spinal cord. Treatment and Recovery: As of June 14, 2017, there is no medication that has been proven reliable to use against the Fremont Plague. It is also rare for those infected to recognize their symptoms in time for treatment. There have only been 7 cases where the victim recognized their symptoms in Stage Two. All 7 victims used a combination of acupuncture and shiatsu, however only two patients avoided paralysis. The Fremont Plague has yet to be contained fully, and the FDP encourages the local community members of the Bay Area to keep a watchful eye of the symptoms above. Lydia Li